thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Renée Roberts
Background Renée was a famous model, singer, and an actress, who was idolized by many young girls and could also speak many languages. When she first met the other Mew Mews, she refused to join their team. However, she does change her mind and became the fifth Mew Mew to join the team. On the episode "One Flew Out Of The Mew Mew's Nest", Renée was sent to convince Corina, who was having a strange dream and decided to leave the team, to come back. After the team had defeated a Predasite as well as Corina deciding to stay in the team, Renée was suddenly teleported into Iriphos. Personality She is very mature that she plays the 'older sister' role to the other Mew Mews. She also tends to be a loner. Life On Iriphos 'ARC 3' Trouble At The Western Ruins Renée arrived in Iriphos at the Western Ruins, where she met Naoto Shirogane, Emil Castagnier, Souji Seta, Gajeel Redfox, and Pantherlily. She learned from Naoto that she was in a complete different world, and that one of Naoto's friends was also a famous idol like her. She soon met another group that approached them: Yusei Fudo, Jade Curtiss, Calumon, Mieu, Gen Shishio, and Applejack. Unfortunately the reunion between old friends was cut short as they were surrounded by officers from Neo Domino City. However, things started to get bad when thirty of the 'officers', which were actually doppelgangers, began opening fire on the group. With Emil injured in the process, Renée went out of sight and transformed into Mew Renée to aid the group. During the battle, she had witnessed Naoto's transformation into Sailor Iriphos. In a way, the Sailor Scout had reminded her of how she and the other Mew Mews had to protect the Earth from the Cyniclons. She had also seen the true form of the fakes they were fighting. After the battle was over, she briefly spoke with Sailor Iriphos until the Sailor Scout had made her leave. With Yusei having been shot with a tranquilizer, she had to explain to Applejack how guns worked. Renée soon then made her leave to revert back to her normal appearance. Afterward, she accompanied the others with going into the van the officers provided to take them to Neo Domino City. Along the way, she and the group were informed about the Dark Signers and the Earthbound Gods. Trouble in Neo Domino City Once they had arrived at Neo Domino City, she and the others were taken to Sector Security Headquarters to meet up with Jeager. Unfortunately, even more trouble had started when they heard Mieu's voice, finding out that Yusei was being held captive. She decided to assist with escorting Jeager until she had found the opportunity to transform into her Mew Mew form. She made her way upstairs, passing by a soulless Yusei along the way. She had the feeling that something was wrong with him. When she got to the room Yusei was being held at, she found that it was empty until a bracelet had caught her eyes. She took the bracelet and made her way back. Along the way, she had passed by Tohru Adachi and Mikage. When she had returned to the group, she saw that there was some tension in the air. However, she had managed to return the bracelet back to Yusei. They soon found out that the city was under attack by Walpurgis Nights. Mew Mew Abilities Mew Mew Form Being a Mew Mew, her DNA was merged with the DNA of a Grey Wolf. She takes on a form in which she gains wolf ears and a tail and wears a purple outfit: cropped top, flared shorts, wristbands, a choker, garters on her arms and left thigh, and boots that extend past her knees. At her belly button, she has a mark which is shaped like wolf ears. Mew Mew Attack Renée is shown to be just as strong as Zoey, and is capable of defeating a Predacite on her own without the aid of the other Mew Mews or Zoey's Strawberry Bell. Items Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Anime